


Amber Realm

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest





	Amber Realm

01

韦德并非第一次进入这样的空间。打个比方，如果他被捣成热腾腾的肉酱，被爆破的威力轰成飞溅的小血沫……那么在一段时间里，他会见到死亡女神，或身处奇妙的幻境——独角兽饮着彩虹泉，爱神用烟圈做出的软绵绵细箭刺穿他的心脏。总之，一切都该是飘忽的，不合常理的，最重要的是，它们都远离现实，是柔软的。

这一回却有所不同。他漂在一片明亮的棕黄色海洋上，准确地说，是躺在一块血迹斑斑的甲板上。肉块与鲜血正在夸张的日晒下散发出无可救药的恶臭之气。他爬过去，把散落一地的内脏塞回大开的肚子里，就像捡珠宝的海盗那样。

尽请放心，这不会出任何健康问题，没过一会儿，它们就会完好如初，就像新的一样！

韦德很快便发现这里还有另一个人。

他贴着侧壁走进阴影，拔出背后的双刀，步步往舱室逼近。移动了十二英尺后，他开始听到雨声，细碎的水滴砸碎在地上的声响逐渐变重，垃圾的臭味与泥土的湿气也越来越清晰。韦德回头一望，毒辣的日光烧灼着他的背和脚下的木板，琥珀般的黄海上没有一点风浪，如同一个凝固的蜂蜜罐。这对他来说不是什么奇怪的事。

握在手里的双刀变形了，它们变软融化，像粘稠的蜜糖挂过他的指缝，渗入脚下的地板消失不见。他眨了眨眼睛。

“这不是真的！”韦德拍干净手，为自己识破幻觉而感到自豪，他从屁股后头摸出一把枪，它也在日照下扭曲成了一块黏糊糊的水晶糖，“这也不是。对吗？我总是能看出来的！”

“别再自言自语了，你这——垃圾桶后面的……猫或者狗什么的。有人在试着哭出来！”一个男人的声音从幽暗的舱室里传来，混杂着湿漉漉的小雨与哭腔。

韦德挑起眉。他才没有多余的同情心要分给蜷缩在垃圾里痛哭的可怜鬼，相反地，他对这一切产生了剧烈的抵触心理，程度之深与叛逆的青少年无异。于是他大摇大摆地走过去，像个校园霸凌者。

暖色光消失了，靴跟摩擦到干燥的木板上的响动也在改变。韦德踏入了一条下雨的巷子，蜜色大海与轮船都不见了。他只看到坐在角色的男人，染着血迹的蓝色卫衣，邋遢的长裤，以及黑红色的死侍面罩。

哦，另一个死侍。这种事他见得多了。只不过这是他头一回见**这个死侍**。

“看来酒和可卡因终于起了点作用？”死侍盯住他眯起眼，他采取的是鼻吸的方式，将面罩掀起来一半，白粉黏在满是创痕的皮肤上，“操无敌的自愈因子！我打败你了。”

这可怜鬼觉得他是磕嗨后的一个幻象。韦德蹲下来：“让我来猜猜，过完你的起源故事不久对吗？剧情走了10%，还是5%？虽然我们确实常常这样自暴自弃：往脑子里送子弹，咬断手臂，恨自己什么的……但我得说——这才刚刚开始。”

死侍似乎在瞪着他，也可能没有，谁都看不到面罩下面的眼珠运动轨迹。

“只是以防你对未来还有什么期待。”韦德大发善心地发出忠告，“最好别。”

“我没有。”他的声音听起来像柔滑的蜂蜜，不是声带淤肿的可怖嘶哑音，他听起来像个正常人，“两天之内，我尝试了十一种死法。”

“我们是无法真正地死掉的。”韦德用着过来人的语气，“相信我，我比你更有经验。”

他们隔着面罩对视了一会儿，在臭烘烘湿泞泞的巷道里坐着，分享了一瓶日本产的威士忌，一些可卡因。一对醉醺醺的情侣从酒吧后门撞出来，他们倚着冰凉的墙面开始耸动，肉体碰撞的声音和呻吟越来越响。

“我要走过去，摘下面罩，做个鬼脸。”死侍小声道，“他会吓得终身不举。”

韦德笑了，他贴近他的耳朵，用邪恶的气声说：“我有更好的主意。”

02

比牛油果互操还猎奇的事当然是死侍操死侍。看过的人都会做噩梦，却永远也忘不了这一幕，负面情绪的冲击总是威力更大，持续更久。

韦德圈住他的腰时才发觉对方的身材跟自己相比略有不同，他更精干一些，肌肉不是蠢乎乎的一大块一大块，他的腰比自己窄，包裹在布料下的长腿线条流畅。他们的胸肌碰在一起，挤压得几乎变形。韦德可以把他活活抱死，他很确定。如果他想死的话，他可以收紧双臂的肌肉，将他全身的骨头错位，暂时地勒死在怀里。但眼下他们还有任务要完成。

“你被弄过后面吗？”韦德扒下他的裤子，摘下皮质手套，套弄着软绵绵的阴茎，同时让脏兮兮的指节探进后穴里——反正他也不会得病。

“凡妮莎……”他念出一个名字，低沉又哀伤，“我已经失去她了。”

好了，现在韦德知道剧情进展到哪一步了。他塞入了两指，死侍便扯着嗓子喊出些甜腻的音节来，比那边的女人还更淫荡。这简直像一场比赛，比比谁更像个荡妇。

韦德笑起来，他很久没有这么笑出声了。他喘着气，像条地狱犬似的大笑，手下的动作却越来越快，他一旦找准了就没再移动位置，以确保自己戳弄的是前列腺。

眼前的死侍有段时间没进行性活动了，他失去了爱人，连自慰的兴趣都没有。他很快就射了，精液细缓地从小孔流出，黏在韦德的指缝里，就像他化作糖浆的武器。

小情侣显然注意到了他们，但没当回事，好吧，男同性恋之间互操也不是什么稀奇事。

“摘下面罩。”韦德探到他的耳侧说。

“什么？”他惊异地睁大眼，“你不会还要吻我吧？我会吐在你嘴里的。”

“操你的当然不。”韦德痛快地撤下自己的面罩，“不过我确实试过，和另一个自己接吻。”

“然后呢？”死侍看清他的脸后发出了惊诧的小声音，“真不敢相信，你比我还可怕一些。”

“然后我们吐了。”他解开裤裆，龟头蹭在那个小洞上。

“毫无悬念。”他靠在墙上掀起一半面罩，一条腿往上抬起，“嘿，能给我弄点润滑吗？”

“让我们来看看垃圾桶里有什么可以用的。”他露着半勃的阴茎走到垃圾桶前，一个个地解开塑料袋检查，收获了披萨盒上的蛋黄酱和干掉的番茄酱，烤肉酱汁，还有纸杯里融化的奶油冰激凌，应有尽有，他转过头征求他的同意。

“随便吧。”他无所谓地晃了晃头。

所以韦德选了化掉的冰激凌，他用小勺舀着甜腻的流质，浇在自己胯下的小兄弟上，多余的全部用手指带着插入他的屁股里。

他们正式操起来了，没过一会儿，泡沫就顺着腿根流下去，滴在死侍的灰色长裤上。他摘了面罩扔在地上，像个芭蕾舞演员那样努力地抬高腿，稳当地站立着任他操。

“转过去，怎么样？”韦德握着他的大腿顶进去，“我根本不想看到你的脸。”

“真巧，我也是。”他翻了一下眼睛，背过身去趴在墙上，高亢地叫着。他表演得像名优秀的色情片明星，只可惜长了一张惊悚片主演的脸。

那对情侣终于注意到他们。在臭气熏天的垃圾巷里，两个从化学池里爬上来的扭曲怪物的性交，简直是最令人作呕的怪胎秀。他们跌跌撞撞地离开了，甚至都发出了那种穿透五脏六腑的尖叫声。

好极了，黑漆漆的阴冷小巷，凄厉的尖叫，可以作为任何一部恐怖片的完美开头，而两个死侍发狂地笑了起来。韦德都他妈的笑软了，他射在黏腻的肉洞里，拍了拍粗糙的烂屁股，从他体内退出。

死侍转过身抓住他：“该我了。”

03

现在他们滚在地上，在雨中交合，跟又湿又臭的垃圾躺在一起，可能还躺在别人用完的避孕套上面。韦德觉得头皮凉凉的，他抬起双腿锁住死侍的腰，裸露的皮肤轻蹭着，汗液滴在凝结的血痂上。他们的肌肉火烫地挤在一起，像微波炉里的两块糖糕，再也无法分开了。

他抬起双臂拥住身上人的腰，从背肌抚弄到股沟，温度高得将要燃烧，仿佛要将他撕裂烧尽。无数宇宙中的另一个死侍，他唾弃他又热爱他，与他相拥、做爱；若是有巨人的脚掌将他们碾成一摊腐臭的肉酱，他们会永远融成一体吗？

被体温暖化的白色泡沫挂在他的臀后，滴滴答答地流下来，韦德甚至感觉不到他射了还是没射，只觉得到处都很湿。死侍像是要掐死他似的紧锁他的脖颈，又埋头下来倚靠在他的肩窝。灼热的雨水滑进来，浸湿他的制服和每一寸暴露在外的皮肤。

死侍在啜泣。他仿佛是一条死了主人的辐射大犬，丑陋又可怜地抽抽搭搭；热泪不断地流下来，比爱丽丝的眼泪池塘还更烦人，压抑的呜咽声闷在他的嗓子眼里跌跌撞撞。

他把软掉的丑东西拔出去，托着脸重新坐到了路边。就这样保持着大敞双腿的姿势，他放松了膀胱面无表情地尿尿，像只自暴自弃的公狗，连脚都不愿意翘。

“我正在组建一支队伍。”韦德简单地拉上衣服，任由那团温热的精液冰激凌从肉穴淌进裤子里，发起一个不太正式的邀请，“如果你想见见其他的死侍。”

他垂头丧气地托着脑袋，毁容的脸上闪过了一丝毫不在乎的笑意：“我们都有自己的狗屎要处理，不是吗？”

韦德捡起面罩，露出一个很大的笑容。

突然地，他踩着浊物来到他面前，蹲下来舔他的嘴角。也曾被人亲吻过的嘴唇，颓靡如枯叶，他吸吮着，咬得那对唇瓣出了血，死侍开始激烈地回吻他，弄破他的唇角，碰撞他的牙齿，火热的鼻息就快要点燃他们的脸。他们用力地吻着，像是要彻底碾碎彼此，像怪物吞吃同类——夺走“死侍”的性命。杀了韦德威尔逊，就在这里。

零落的日光映在他的手背上，烫得像要烧出一个个小洞，不属于这个空间的温度提醒着韦德。没错，结束这个令人作呕的告别吻，他就要回去了。穿过最左边的那个垃圾桶，经过几秒的空间扭曲后，他就会回到他的船舱上去。

死侍推开了他，那力道比挥一拳还大；韦德拍了拍他的脸，看着他唇上的小伤口飞快地愈合。几束极细的阳光照着灰暗的土粒，为他指路，他小跳着一步一步踏过去，忽然想起了一件事。

“试试燃料爆炸。”韦德回过头，对这个热衷于自杀的小可怜提议道，“这能让咱们死得更久一点。”

“好主意。”他的眼睛亮起来了，就好像这是他唯一关心的事，“谢啦！”

“必须1000加仑以上。”韦德好心地补充，他挥挥手，“祝你好运！回见。”

“回见。”

韦德重新回到空无一人的船上。在高温炙烤下，木与鲜血的气味发酵变质，难闻得要命。他的舱室里不再有雨声和湿透的巷子，偶然开启的入口不会再为他打开第二次。

他站在甲板边沿，像个出色的跳水运动员，跃入凝住的琥珀色大海中。一连串泡泡咕噜噜地从他的口鼻冒出来，如漏气的气球一般地飞速冲向阳光浸润的水面。这回他会真正地醒来，说不定会把这几小时里发生过的事忘得一干二净，谁知道呢。

反正他也不在乎。

FIN


End file.
